


Totem

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [397]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Antichrist, Apocalypse, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Those of us that survive will usher in a new Eden that will make us all the equivalent of gods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 October 2016  
> Word Count: 171  
> Prompt: "Totem" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: Those of us that survive will usher in a new Eden that will make us all the equivalent of gods.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one is another attempt at delving into the power-hungry psyche of John Lyons. I was both surprised and not surprised when he turned out to be such a creepy, greedy bastard in canon. I kind of like exploring just how bad he could be…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"They buzz like blue children  
In nets of the infinite,

Roped in at the end by the one  
Death with its many sticks."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Totem"

 

They have no idea what's coming for them. They scurry about their meaningless little lives with the rose colored glasses of the corruptible and misguided. They don't want to see the predator lurking in the shadows, waiting for them to drop their guard. It doesn't matter. Let them believe that theirs is a special existence, freeing them from the horrors they see on the nightly news. The intensity of their fear when the Beast swoops in to wreak havoc on the world will be sweeter when flavored with surprise.

It will be glorious to see the Beast feed on all of that fear and chaos. The streets will flood with the blood of the meek and unworthy. Those of us that survive will usher in a new Eden that will make us all the equivalent of gods. We will be worshipped by those that come.


End file.
